


Night Swimming

by Pixiesnix



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 09:42:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16239047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiesnix/pseuds/Pixiesnix
Summary: Cooling off on a hot night.





	Night Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I'd write this as a small appetizer before the newest series of WILTY? starts. There's not much of a plot, it's just porn. Pure porn. Anyway, I hope you like it.

Moonlight dappled on the surface of the cool, inviting water. So too, did the lights surrounding the pool in Lee’s spacious back garden. At the edge stood David, down to nothing but his underwear, watching shyly but hungrily as Lee divested himself of his clothes. Lee glanced up and caught David looking. David blushed and looked away. Lee grinned mischievously and moved toward him, turning him so they stood face to face.

“It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, David,” he said, standing unashamedly naked now in the warm August air, cupping his lover’s face and kissing him long and deep. When they parted, both men were erect, David’s boxers tenting noticeably. Lee breathed heavily, his eyes darkened with lust. Without a word, he bent and swiftly yanked down David’s pants.

Placing a hand on Lee's shoulder to steady himself, David obediently stepped out of them and smiled that crooked smile that made Lee’s cock ache.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t still enjoy the show.”

Lee laughed softly as he straightened, wrapping his arms around his David and pulling him in for another scorching kiss, his hands drifting down to cup his arse. Just as David was beginning to moan into his mouth, Lee leapt sideways, pulling them both into the bracing water of the pool.

David surfaced, sputtering. “You bastard!” he yelled, not really *that* angry, but not letting Lee get away with it that easily.

Lee swam over to him, that damned cheeky grin plastered across his face. His rugged, devilishly handsome face. David shook his head to clear it, trying to hold on to some semblance of indignation. That task became even harder as Lee reached between them, stroking David’s still-raging erection.

“Doesn’t seem to have hurt matters,” he murmured, his fingers stroking along David’s length sinuously.

David bit his lip, struggling to issue a scathing rebuttal while those clever fingers tormented him, when suddenly Lee disappeared under the water. David gasped as he felt a hot mouth surround the head of his cock, sucking ravenously, Lee’s tongue sliding along the underside. David shivered, not at the temperature of the water to which he had now acclimated, but the pleasure singing through every nerve of his body.

That pleasure doubled when he felt long, elegant fingers sliding along his hip, reaching behind and probing gently. His eyes fluttered closed as the sensations from his cock and his arse threatened to overwhelm his senses. They quickly opened, however, when both the mouth and hands withdrew and Lee’s head reappeared, his expression a picture of lust. He wrapped his arms around David, pulling him close, claiming him in a kiss that made David melt, made him feel like he was as liquid as the water in which they tread.

Lee plundered his mouth with his tongue, his hands once again gripping David’s arse with a possessiveness that drew a moan of desire and submission from the depths of his soul. Too soon, Lee pulled away, swimming to the edge of the pool and hauling himself onto the concrete. He crooked his finger and bid David to come to him. David swam to him obediently, placing himself between his lover’s spread legs. Lee looked down at him for a moment, running his fingers gently through his sodden hair, carefully brushing away a few strands that were clinging to his face. Those fingers drifted down to caress David’s cheek, subtly but insistently pulling him towards Lee’s urgent need.

“Suck.”

That was all the incentive David needed as he dove eagerly into his Lee’s cock, holding on to the edge of the pool with one hand and stroking the impressive length before him with the other, his head bobbing up and down with fervent devotion as he sucked. He pulled his head back, his tongue fluttering at the slit, making Lee’s head tip back, his eyes closed, a harsh groan wrenched from his throat. David smiled to himself, proud he could give Lee even half the pleasure he received from him. His tongue lapped at the head before sliding sinuously along the underside. Lee groaned once more, a hand tangling in David’s hair, the other gripping the edge of the pool, knuckles white.

David released Lee’s cock briefly to lavish loving attention on his balls, his tongue tracing the seam before taking a globe in his mouth and sucking hard. He returned to Lee’s cock, sucking equally hard, his hand stroking, his tongue working the underside with a passionate ardor.

It wasn’t long before Lee could no longer endure the assault on his senses and reached under David’s arms, pulling insistently. David got the message and, with Lee’s help, hoisted himself out of the water. When both men were standing, Lee took David’s hand and led him to a nearby lounge chair. David sat and watched as Lee rummaged through his discarded jeans pocket, searching for something. Lee soon found the small bottle of lube and once again approached David, his eyes flashing with desire.

He descended on David, pushing him back on the chair and spreading his legs. Applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers, he slid one finger inside, then another, gently preparing David while licking stray droplets of water from his chest and stomach. David’s breath caught and his hips hitched when Lee’s skillful fingers brushed against that sensitive nub within.

When Lee felt David was ready, he withdrew his fingers and placed himself over his lover. Carefully, tenderly, he placed his cock at David’s entrance, rubbing teasingly for a moment, causing David’s hands to scrabble at his back, urging him wordlessly. Lee smiled at David’s impatience. Granting his love some mercy, he began to push inside.

He took David slowly, letting him adjust. Even after all this time, David still struggled to accommodate him. He watched David intently, watched as those eyes squeezed shut as he was filled, then opened to reveal the shining love and wanton lust in those liquid brown depths. David pulled Lee’s head down, putting all the adoration and desire he felt for Lee in that desperate, feverish kiss. When he pulled back, Lee closed his eyes and drew in a ragged breath, overcome. He opened them and gazed down at David, wondering how he ever got so lucky. Then he began to move.

There was no buildup this time, no ever-increasing tempo. He rolled his hips, fucking David hard and deep, his need clawing at him. David let out a keening moan, threading his fingers through Lee’s hair as his love bit and sucked at his neck. David needed no hand around his cock, no additional stimulation as he felt himself barreling toward climax. Lee fucked him relentlessly, mercilessly, David loving every second of it. Lee’s cock was angled so that it hit that oh-so-sensitive spot with every thrust, driving David closer and closer to madness. He tried to tell Lee he was about to cum, but all he could manage was a strangled cry. As if sensing David’s dilemma, Lee bit down hard on the nape of David’s neck, an act that was sure to leave a bruise. Neither men cared.

The sensation of Lee’s teeth on his tender skin was enough to send David hurtling over the edge, his cock spurting hot, sticky semen on his belly between them as he came with a shuddering force. The feeling of David tightening around him and the sound of his name moaned by his lover as he came was enough to send Lee careening into a shattering orgasm, ripping David’s name from his own lips.

After one final, owning thrust, Lee caught himself on the arms of the chair before he collapsed on David. With a struggle, he pushed himself to a sitting position next to David, his breath still coming in heaving gasps. As he recovered, he lazily stroked David’s chest, surveying the other man. David’s cum slay splattered on his belly. His hair was disarrayed and half-dried in the humid night air. But his eyes. Half-lidded and drowsy with sexual satisfaction, those eyes put Lee’s heart in his throat.

“You’re a mess,” Lee murmured, his smile gently teasing as he reached up to caress David’s cheek. David smiled sleepily.

“So’re you,” he drawled, his hand running down Lee’s sweat-slicked thigh.

“Y’know, David, I have quite a lovely bathroom in the master bedroom.” Lee’s eyes twinkled in the moonlight, causing David’s stomach to flip. He laughed softly.

“I’d love to see it.”


End file.
